


She was Magic

by 2chaeng_e



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Gryffindor, Happy Birthday Chaeyoung, Hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: There were better things in life than an angry Jihyo, and a dead end, soon Chaeyoung will see what those are.OrChaeyoung needs help hiding and Momo helps.Also HAPPY CHAEYOUNG DAY
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 33





	She was Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Chaeyoung’s birthday, I had 3 ideas with 3 of her ships but I liked this one the best :). Loosely based on @tonidoodles drawings one twitter, but I changed Momo’s hair colour because I missed blonde Momo. I love you guys and honestly I can’t wait for Twices comeback. Also I didn’t proofread sorry 😅.

“GET BACK HERE CHAEYOUNG.” A loud voice was heard reverberating across the hallways of hogwarts. 

_ ‘Ah things always have a way of going wrong’ _ , Chaeyoung thought in her head as she ran down the castle hallways, up stairs trying desperately to stay ahead of the fuming Gryffindor girl behind her.  _ ‘But then again that’s the fun part!’  _

“It’s not my fault that the bath water turned your hair green Jihyo!” The young Gryffindor yelled behind her as she ran, unwilling to face the wrath of her prefect.

“If it’s not your fault then stop running so we can talk this out.” She heard the older girl yell back at her, but judging from her tone Chaeyoung knew it was a trap. Letting loose an amused laugh Chaeyoung, sprinted up the staircase, her brain barely able to process the paintings and people as she whipped around them, glad that it was the evening and that most people were still in their own common rooms so that she didn’t run into anyone.

“Unnie we both know that if I stop you’re going to murder me so count me out.” Chaeyoung yelled.

_ ‘Shit’ _ Chaeyoung thought as she finally came to a dead end, looking around trying to find a place to hide but there weren’t any. Suddenly door opened, leading to the classroom on her left, she looked towards the door revealing a blonde Hupplepuff who looked slightly older than herself, Chaeyoung weighed her options, quickly realizing that this was the only opportunity and that she would have take it.

_ ‘Drag this girl into this mess, or get caught by Jihyo…’ _

She sighed in her head. _ ‘Welp got no other options, sorry whoever you are.’ _

Rushing into the classroom, she grabbed the girl's hand before dragging her back inside, the girl letting out a small yelp as she did so. 

“Hey. What’re-” she started saying before Chaeyoung cut her off.

“Listen, ok my friend is chasing me and I need somewhere to hide, can you please, please help me.” Chaeyoung pleaded, using her best puppy dog, (well cat) stare as she looked at the older girl. “Pleaseeeeee.”

“Ehhhhhhh?” The blonde haired girl responded, with a look of contemplation on her face.

The older girl tried to look away but Chaeyoung knew no one could resist her, she leaned closer to the girl. A small whine left the girl's mouth, as she finally responded. 

“Fine. But you owe me food.” She said crossing her arms, pout on full display. Chaeyoung will deny it, but she thought the other girl looked adorable.

“Ok ok. Anything you want.” Chaeyoung replied brightly, with a charming smile. 

Hearing a yell coming from outside Momo winked at the smaller girl, patting her head as she turned to exit the classroom.

Chaeyoung wanted so badly to hear what was going on outside this dingy classroom, but she knew her best bet was to stay inside where Jihyo wouldn’t find her. She hid underneath the teacher's desk, hoping to god that she could trust the blonde hufflepuff girl not to rat her out. 

Chaeyoung heard the girls stop talking and the door closing. They didn’t think this through as now she had to hope it wasn’t her Jihyo-unnie thatwas in the room with her.

She heard the sound of footsteps hitting the ground, getting closer before-

“Ahhhh!” A loud voice screamed beside her head, causing Chaeyoung to flinch at the sound. 

She heard giggling, a cute light sound that was definitely not Jihyo, as she opened her eyes meeting the girl's smirk. 

Chaeyoung blushed in embarrassment. Before getting out from underneath the desk and accepting the girl's hand, the blonde having offered it to help her off the ground.

As she was pulled up abruptly against the other girl's body, Chaeyoung found herself a little too close. She felt her face go red at the contact, and she tried putting some distance between them before realizing that the other girl still hadn’t let go of her hand.

“Ummm...” Chaeyoung, stammered, glancing at the girl, whose face was tilted as if she didn’t know what was wrong, “can you let go?” She said quietly, embarrassed. 

The blonde, realizing that she was still holding her hand, let it go immediately, muttering a barrage of quick apologies, as she blushed, before rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Chaeyoung giggled, now that she had a second to look at the other girl, she saw how pretty she was, her blonde hair, fair milky skin with no blemishes, curvy body and a pretty face, Chaeyoung was surprised that she didn’t know this girl. 

The talker girl looked up at the sound of Chaeyoung’s giggles, a smile appearing on her face.

“So… is it your fault her hair is green?” The girl asked teasingly.

“Yupp.” Chaeyoung replied with a smirk.

The girl laughed. “Maybe I should have let her catch you then.” She said with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Chaeyoung replied, “but then you wouldn’t get food.” 

The girl laughed again. “True, true. Ohh by the way, I’m Momo it’s nice to meet you.” The girl said warmly, sticking her hand out.

“Son Chaeyoung, but my friends call me Chaeng or Chae.” The lion cub replied as she shook the girl's hand. 

“Now come on we need to get you some food.” Chaeyoung stated as she grabbed Momo’s wrist before leading her out the door.

—

“Chae, where are we going?” Chaeyoung heard Momo whisper, as the former was leading them around the dark castle, it was getting late and they would get in trouble if they were caught sneaking around. 

Chaeyoung held Momo’s hand guiding them through the dark hallways, as they descended, getting closer to the ground floor. 

“Like I said, we’re getting you food Momo.” The Gryffindor stated, sounding quite amused with her partner's discomfort.

“But it’s past dinner time where are we going to get food?”

“You’ll see.” Chaeyoung responded. 

Chaeyoung led them to the hallway where the Hufflepuff commons were located, casting a quick,  _ Lumos _ , to light up the surrounding area. Checking that no one saw them, Chaeyoung tickled the pear in the painting in front of them, hearing it laugh before turning into a doorknob, twisting it and opening the secret door.

“Have you ever been in here before?” Chaeyoung asked her companion, who looked apprehensive about the door, before she looked back at Chaeyoung and shook her head cutely. 

The cub smiled pulling the girl into the door, “Come on you’ll love it.” She exclaimed as they entered the room. 

Momo’s eyes widened as they entered the room , house elves were everywhere, cooking and cleaning, a variety of dishes were being made in front of them and it was making Momo’s mouth water. 

“Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchen!” Chaeyoung said with a smile on her face. 

“I thought like, that you’d treat me to food next time we go to Hogsmeade…” Momo said dazedly. “But this is so much better.” She squealed.

Chaeyoung laughed before calling one of the house elves she was friends with. “Is there anything you want Momo?” Chaeyoung asked, before repeating the girl's order to the elf. “Thanks Fibby.” Chaeyoung said, offering the elf a high five.

When Chaeyoung turned around to face Momo again, she had a smile on her face, and before Chaeyoung could ask, Fibby came with their food, an entire bone of Jokbal for Momo and strawberry cake for Chaeyoung. They sat at a counter that the house elves weren’t using, both of them content to relax and get to know the other. 

Chaeyoung found out a lot about Momo, she was a sixth year, a year older than Chaeyoung, how she loved dancing and food, and that despite the girl being super oblivious and dumb sometimes she was actually quite smart when she wanted to be. 

Laughing at a story the older girl Chaeyoung asked a question that’s been on her mind for awhile. 

“Oh yea, Momo,” Chaeyoung said, trying to grab the girl’s attention, laughing as the peach turned her head, her mouth full of pork. “Why were you in the classroom earlier?” 

Swallowing quickly, she replied. “Ohh I practice whatever charms or transfiguration work I have in that room on Wednesdays and Fridays, I also use that classroom as a dance studio. I have permission from Mcgonagall to transfigure the space as long as I promised to teach anyone who wants to dance how to.” Momo shrugged, and 

Chaeyoung laughed at her nonchalance, the girl basically had a pass to do whatever she wanted to a room for no reason and had the ability to transfigure an entire room by herself. 

“Have you ever taught anyone.” Chaeyoung inquired, interested in the girl’s passion for dancing. 

“Ehh? No one’s ever wanted to.” Momo said, sounding a little disappointed. 

“Well... can you teach me?” Chaeyoung always wanted to learn how to dance after watching a muggle girl group dancing, when she went to her friends house in London on one of those computer thingys, but she never had the opportunity until right now.

“Of course, I would love to.” Momo smiled brightly, Chaeyoung thought that even if she didn’t enjoy dancing she would do anything to see Momo smile like that.

—-

The next day Chaeyoung found herself staring at the Hufflepuff table during breakfast. Playing with her food in front of her she kept sneaking glances towards a certain blonde sixth year.

She was watching how the girl laughed with her friends, warm and bright like she didn’t have a care in the world. Chaeyoung smiled, happy that her new friend seemed happy herself. 

“Chaeyoung is in loooooove.” A voice sang beside her. Rolling her eyes she shoved Jeongyeon away from her, blushing at the statement.

“I’m not in love, Jeong, I just met her yesterday. I just think she’s interesting.” The cub huffed before glancing back at the Hufflepuff table, only to find Momo looking back at her, her eyes sparkled when their eyes met and Momo waved at her. 

The cub smiled at her, waving back her heart rate speeding up a little upon being noticed. 

Jeongyeon laughed, “yea sure, cub definitely not in love.” 

—

As the days of the year rolled by so did Chaeyoung and Momo’s friendship, soon after they met it would be surprising if they weren’t around each other. All of their friends teased them all the time but they were comfortable with each other, some days Chaeyoung would drag the girl out, getting her into trouble or exploring the castle, others she would dance with Momo in her classroom, having found that she really liked dancing with the older girl.

Some of Chaeyoung’s favourite days though were when she would just draw the older girl as she danced, or Momo would lay on her lap as the cub sang songs she wrote, running her hand the older girls hair.

It was on one such occasion a full year after they met, as Momo collapsed into Chaeyoung’s lap, after she finished a particularly hard choreography that Chaeyoung figured out that maybe it wasn’t just friendship she wanted from the peach.

—

“Chaeyoung-ah?” Momo said with her eyes closed on her lap, Chaeyoung taking the time to admire the girl's features, her pretty lips, her cute relaxed face, it’s a shame she couldn’t stare at her gorgeous brown eyes while she was awake though. Chaeyoung hummed in response. 

“Do you like Mina?” 

“Eh?” Chaeyoung blinked, not expecting the sudden question.

She blushed a deep scarlet, “No why would you think that, I mean I had a small crush on her when we first met but we both agreed that we’re better off as friends Mo.” 

“Oh..”

Chaeyoung sighed, wondering how the girl heard about her previous crush on the Ravenclaw girl.

She felt Momo turn before feeling her hug her waist, nuzzling her face into her stomach, Chaeyoung could barely hear her mumble. “Good that means Chaeyoungie's all mine then right.”

Chaeyoung smiled at the peach, patting her head. “Of course Momo, I’m all yours.” Chaeyoung replied gently, embracing the older girl and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

—

Ever since that night the two girls grew even closer, always holding hands, finding excuses to sit at each other’s table at the great hall, and spending basically every single moment together, everyone thought that they were dating surprisingly, even though Chaeyoung knew her own feelings for the older girl she was never quite sure of the older girl’s own feelings towards her. 

—

_ Slam _ !

The door closed wildly behind the peach as she stormed into the room, dragging a helpless looking Chaeyoung behind her. 

Momo let the girl go once they were in the room, she looked upset and Chaeyoung didn’t know why. 

Sensing that the girl needed a hug, Chaeyoung dragged the older girl onto her lap as she transfigured a chair into a soft leather couch. Momo sighed, as she wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung relaxing into the younger embrace.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened Mo?” The smaller girl asked softly trying to coax a response from her, but not wanting to pry, and really she would stay here all night if Momo wanted to just cry it out.

“Mark asked me out.” Momo said softly after crying a little more.

“Oh…” Chaeyoung felt her heart shatter, not knowing whether or not she wanted to hear the rest of the story but Chae knew that this wasn’t the time, and she had to be here for Momo. 

“Wait If he asked you out then why are you crying?”

Momo pouted, “obviously I rejected him, Chae.” 

“Oh.. why did you do that?” Chaeyoung said innocently, not understanding why she wouldn’t dare mark, the slytherin being one of the most sought after males in the entire school.

“Obviously because I don’t like him, Chaeng.” Momo whined, “plus why would I want to be with him when I could be with you instead. 

Momo said it jokingly, but Chaeyoung’s heart still skipped a beat when she said it. 

Chaeyoung held Momo a little tighter, “Mo, stay with me yea?” Chaeyoung said thickly her own tears threatening to spill out. 

“Always.” Momo promised, and Chaeyoung felt herself release a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

—

It was Chaeyoung’s birthday, and so far it was going well, all of her friends got together and gave her a cake, some of them even got her presents, her personal favourite so far was a magic scrapbook that Mina gave her with some pictures of her and all her friends, but what made her really happy were all the pictures of Momo and her that Mina put on its own spread. 

Also as is tradition with her friends they all ended up giving her a kiss on the cheek, well all of them except Momo who just stood there and smiled at her the entire time. Feeling a little huffy that the one person she wanted a kiss from wasn’t giving her one. As Chaeyoung got up to leave the hall, after hugging all her friends before she left thanking them for everything, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her from behind and smelling a familiar peach scent she relaxed realizing it was the older girl.

“Can you come with me for dinner?” Momo said, as they leaned against the wall outside the hall. 

“Just us?” Chaeyoung asked, sounding happy, glad that she’s getting alone time with her Momo.

“Just us.” Chaeyoung could feel Momo smiling at her behind her head. 

“Of course.” 

“Ok, meet me in our classroom at 7 yea?” The way Momo said  _ Our classroom  _ made Chaeyoung smile. Hearing how excited the other girl was Chaeyoung was excited for tonight.

—

Chaeyoung thought they would be spending the night in the classroom, like they normally do but she wasn’t prepared for what Momo did to it. 

“Whoa.” Chaeyoung said as she entered the classroom, her eyes widened as she saw what Momo did to the room. 

The peach turned the classroom into a garden, with the ceiling reflecting the night outside just like the great hall, a couple of candles were lighting the room and a picnic basket sat on the ground, with Momo beside it. 

“Do you like it?” Momo asked quietly, as if she was worried about Chaeyoung’s reaction. 

“I love it Momo.” Chaeyoung answered, her eyes fell on the girl sitting across from her, and she could feel the warmth in her chest, and she cried, touched that someone would do all of this for her.

She felt a hand wiping her tears and she looked up to meet the peach’s loving gaze. “Hey why are you crying.” Momo questioned her, and Chaeyoung felt the concern in her voice. She chuckled.

“I’m crying because I can’t believe you would do this for me. I’m touched Momo, that’s why I’m crying. Thank you so much for everything.” Chaeyoung leaned forward hugging the older girl. And as Momo hugged her back Chaeyoung felt undeniably warm. 

“Umm I was going to wait till after dinner to ask you but, this feels like a good time to do it.” Chaeyoung let go of the other girl, wondering what the girl had in mind. 

Momo grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand, “promise you won’t interrupt me ok?”

“I promise Momo.” Chaeyoung said teasingly. 

Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if starting a speech.

“Son Chaeyoung, you are my best friend, you’re amazing, wonderful, you make my days happier by being there for me, you make me want to go on every adventure with you. Ever since the day we’ve met I’ve always felt safe as long as your hand was in mine, and so I wanna go on one more adventure with you.” Chaeyoung could feel Momo’s hand tense up in her’s before intertwining their fingers and looking her in the eyes. 

“Chaeyoungie I am hopelessly in love you, be my girlfriend.” Momo finally finished her speech, and the moment she said it, her heart thundered in her chest, before relaxing, all those months of being uncertain have finally paid off, and god she was just so happy.

Rushing forwards she hugged the older girl making her topple over with Chaeyoung on top of her. “Yes Momo a million times yes.” Chaeyoung answered, peppering Momo’s face in kisses.

Momo laughed before flipping them over. “One more thing Chae,” Momo smirked, “I have to give you your birthday kiss.”

As Momo’s lips met hers, Chaeyoung knew at that moment that what they had really was magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on @MiSaChaengies in twitter for more content! Please leave kudos or comment if you guys can! 😊


End file.
